


Dwóch rywalizujących czarnoksiężników

by Minnoroshi



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gen, Humor, Loki i Stephen próbują prześcignąć siebie w magii, Magic, Rivalry, Showing Off, tagi za autorką, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnoroshi/pseuds/Minnoroshi
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Gotowy do ataku Stephen wyprostował się. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić temu mężczyźnie zobaczyć jego szoku.– Powinieneś być w Norwegii.Loki wzruszył ramionami.Nie mam zamiaru rozmawiać z Odynem. Spotkania rodzinne nie są moim ulubionym sposobem na spędzanie czasu. Tyle krzyku i wrzasku or tyle wyrzutów.– Próby zabójstwa?– Jedna lub dwie.Loki jest w stanie uwięzić zaklęciem Odyna na dwa lata, ale nie może wydostać się z małego portalu? Tak, jasne.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Dwóch rywalizujących czarnoksiężników

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two sorcerers going at it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729957) by [boleyn13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13). 



> Przybywam z kolejnym tłumaczeniem z moimi ulubionymi czarnoksiężnikami! :D Postanowiłam wykorzystać produktywnie wolny czas, który są efektem koronawirusowej kwarantanny i skrobnąć kolejne tłumaczenie. Tłumaczenie tego opowiadania wyciszyło mnie na dwa wieczory i nie ukrywam, że to kolejna historia z tymi panami, przy której przekładzie świetnie się bawiłam. Uwielbiam chemię między Lokim i Strangem, tę atmosferę rywalizacji, kto jest lepszy, a jednocześnie jest bardzo widoczne, że obaj mają dla siebie uznanie jako rzemieślnicy i są zafascynowani sobą nawzajem. Sprzeczają się, a jednocześnie nie mogą bez siebie żyć! Jak większość tłumaczonych przeze mnie rzeczy od boleyn13 wszystko to jest okraszone dużą dawką humoru.  
> Jeśli chodzi o kwestie techniczne, to mam dwie uwagi. Primo - tekst nie jest betowany. Robiłam, co w mojej mocy, by wyłapać błędy, ale pewnie i tak mi coś umknęło. Dlatego będę wdzięczna za wszelki uwagi. Secundo - gdy tłumaczyłam oryginalny tytuł "Two sorcerers going at it", zastanawiałam się, jak przetłumaczyć oryginalny czasownik "to go at", który według angielsko-polskich słowników znaczy "atakować" ->https://translatica.pl/. Jednak według Cambridge Dictionary znaczenie "to go at" jest zdecydowanie mniej agresywne, bo jego definicja to "zaczynać robić coś z energię i entuzjazmem" -> https://dictionary.cambridge.org/pl/dictionary/english-polish/go-at-sth . W końcu postanowiłam pójść na kompromis i wybrać "rywalizujący", bo rywalizacja może być negatywna lub pozytywna. Myślę, że po lekturze tego fanfica sami ocenicie, o który przypadek chodzi ;)  
> To tyle. Trzymajcie się ciepło w tych dziwnych czasach, myjcie regularnie rączki i zostańcie w domku, jeśli możecie!  
> Życzę miłej lektury! :)

– W porządku, na razie – Stephen nie miał zamiaru znosić tego ani sekundy dłużej niż było to konieczne. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy spotkał Thora i Asgardczyk od razu okazał się być trudny w utrzymaniu. Najpierw przyprowadził Lokiego z powrotem na Ziemię, po czym zdemolował połową domu Stephena. Umysłowa notatka – trzymać się z dala od Asgardczyków. Byli niczym więcej jak kłopotem. 

Cóż, Stephen zajął się tym na chwilę obecną. Obaj przeszli przez portal do Norwegii, by spotkać się z Odynem. W tej chwili Stephen nie miał nic innego do roboty, jak posprzątać bałagan, który Thor zostawił, czując się całkiem z siebie zadowolonym z wywołania śmiesznego ogłupienia na twarzy Lokiego. Co za głupie posunięcie posłać swoje sztylety na Stephena. Jak na czarnoksiężnika ten mężczyzna polegał bardzo mocno na przemocy fizycznej. Co za brak klasy.

Wzdychając, Stephen wszedł po schodach, by sprawdzić zniszczenia. Kawałki potłuczonego szkła i bezcenne magiczne artefakty były porozrzucane po całej podłodze. Następnym razem mieli się spotkać w jakimkolwiek innym miejscu niż to.

Leniwie Stephen otworzył kolejny portal, który byłby drogą na skróty do śmietnika. Bycie magiem zdecydowanie miało swoje zalety. 

– Mój brat ma niezaprzeczalny talent wywoływania spustoszenie wszędzie, gdzie pójdzie, a jednak nadal jestem uważany za czarną owcę w rodzinie. 

Nagły sposób, w jaki Stephen się obrócił był całkowicie niegodny, ale nie miał czasu, aby się nad tym zastanowić. Nie wtedy, gdy adoptowany brata Thora siedział swobodnie na jednym z wygodnych krzeseł Stephena ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i przebiegłym uśmiechem na ustach. 

Natychmiast dostosowując się do nowej sytuacji, Stephen zastanowił się na kilkoma ostatnimi czynnościami w swojej głowie. Loki spadł przez pierwszy portal, a następnie Stephen natychmiast wysłał go i Thora przez następny. Co poszło nie tak? Loki nie powinien tu być. Stephen widział, jak on i Thor znikają. Czuł to. 

Gotowy do ataku Stephen wyprostował się. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić temu mężczyźnie zobaczyć jego szoku. 

– Powinieneś być w Norwegii. 

Loki wzruszył ramionami. 

– Nie mam zamiaru rozmawiać z Odynem. Spotkanie rodzinne są moim ulubionym sposobem na spędzenie wolnego czasu. Wszystkie te krzyki, wrzaski i tyle wyrzutów. 

– Próby morderstwa? 

Jedna lub dwie.

Uśmiech Lokiego przedzielił niemal jego twarz na pół, a umysł Stephena próbował znaleźć sposób, żeby się go pozbyć. Stworzenie przestrzeni między wymiarami i zamknięcie go tam brzmiało całkiem sensownie. Wtedy Stephen miałby nawet czas, by zrozumieć, jak Loki zdołał przejść przez drugi portal i nadal być tutaj. Teleportacja bez portalu? Wysoce nieprawdopodobne. 

– Twój brat musiał być wzruszony, kiedy dowiedział się, że nadal żyjesz. 

Nadal się uśmiechając, Loki sapnął. 

– Aż do kości. To samo uczucie, kiedy umarłem. Co mogę powiedzieć... Nie jestem podekscytowany, by dołączyć do imprezy, więc pomyślałem, że cię poirytuję. 

– Już teraz robisz naprawdę dobrą robotę.

Koniec rozmowy. Stephen nie miał złudzeń, stojący przed nim mężczyzna był zagrożeniem. Nie tylko dla niego, ale dla wszystkich na tej planecie.

– Obawiam się jednak, że muszę uciąć te konwersację. Po stworzeniu nowego portalu, Stephen wskazał na niego.

– Idź sobie albo cię do tego zmuszę. 

Loki oparł głowę na ręce, w drugiej trzymając sztylet, który Stephen wcześniej zobaczył.

– Och, chciałbym zobaczyć, jak próbujesz. 

Stephen nienawidził arogancji, kiedy to nie on ją prezentował. Pozwalając magii na przepływ, Stephen użył starej sztuczki, ale tym razem z większą siłą. Złote nitki magii owinęły się wokół Lokiego, zanim go połknęły, tak jak zrobił to już wcześniej. Tak. Nie ma go. 

Lekceważonym gestem Stephen zamknął portal. To był teraz problem Thora. Odwracając się, Stephen zaczął podnosić kilka rzeczy, które przewrócił młot Thora.

Nie miało być już żadnego pomagania obcym bogom, to było pewne.

– Poważnie? To wszystko? Potrafisz zrobić coś innego niż sztuczkę z portalem?  
Oszukaj go raz – wstydź się. Oszukaj go dwa razy – wstyd jemu. Stephen obrócił się gwałtownie z palcami świecącymi złotą magią. Z absolutną precyzją Stephen rzucił swoje pierścienie, ale kiedy próbowały dosięgnąć Lokiego, Asgardczyk zniknął w zielonym świetle. Iluzja? Jak? Kiedy Stephen wyraźnie czuł... 

– O rany... To było żenujące. Na szczęście nikt tego nie widział. Twoja reputacja byłaby zrujnowana. 

Głos nadchodził ze schodów i Stephen zauważył go, siedzącego na poręczy ze stopami zwisającymi nad podłogą. Nadal się uśmiechając. Nagle Stephen znienawidził go dużo bardziej niż swoich kolegów czy rywali. Czy powinien zabrać go do lustrzanego wymiaru? Z jakiegoś powodu Stephen zawahał się. Iluzjonista. W porządku, Stephen radził sobie już z innymi rzeczami wcześniej. 

W zasadzie to nie lubię się wychylać. Stephen zaczął kolejny atak, tym razem nie wkładając w niego dużo wysiłku i oczekując iluzji. Stephen miał rację, Loki jeszcze raz zniknął w zielonym świetle. 

Ten asgardzki wrzód się z niego nabijał. W tej chwili Stephen powinien pozbyć się wszelkich ambicji i dumy, ale kogo on oszukiwał. Teraz chodziło zarówno udowodnienie swojej wartości, jak i utrzymanie tego miejsca w bezpieczeństwie. 

Dopiero teraz Loki nie pojawił się ponownie i Stephen pozostał w pozycji bojowej. Jakie były możliwości, że Loki wciąż był w Norwegii i rzucał tutaj iluzje? Albo Loki był nadal w Sanctum Sanctorum? Niewidzialność? Stephen nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale to miało sens. Nie duży skok od zmiany kształtu. Już się pobawiłeś. Nadszedł czas, aby być poważnym. 

– Nie, nie wydaje mi się. 

Znowu się pojawił, siedząc na stole po turecku. Ten człowiek był zdecydowanie tutaj tylko po to, aby antagonizować Stephena i czerpać z tego chorobliwą satysfakcję. Stephen nie przejmowałby się tym tak bardzo, gdyby nie to, że Lokiemu nie udało się uciec z portalu przynajmniej raz i Stephen musiał wiedzieć, jak to zrobić.

Może to był najwyższy czas na negocjacje. Albo by pozwolić Lokiemu wierzyć, że to on negocjował. 

– Podejdźmy do tego w cywilizowany sposób. W zasadzie nie dbam o to, czy trafisz do Norwegii czy nie. To mój obowiązek, by chronić tę planetę, a ty jesteś dla niej znacznym zagrożeniem. 

Dziękuję.  
Loki uśmiechnął się i Stephen poczuł, że zegar chce się poruszyć w jego stronę. 

– Wszystko czego chcę to, abyś opuścił tę planetę i będzie w porządku. Zresztą nie byłbyś tutaj w ogóle, gdyby Thor nie przywlókł cię ze sobą. 

Loki ugryzł swój język w odpowiedzi.

– Prawda, ale może po prostu tęskniłem za Midgardem. Potrafi być całkiem interesujący. 

Poważnie? Spośród wszystkich innych światów, które masz do wyboru?

Stephen mógł spróbować odrobiny manipulacji. 

– To również prawda. Może po prostu chcę zostać trochę dłużej i patrzeć na głupią twarz Thora, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest sam.

Loki w zasadzie kiwał się w tył i wprzód z ekscytacji i Stephen chciał wywrócić oczami, ale coś w doborze słów Lokiego zwróciło jego uwagę. Jasne, Stephen miał swoje powinności i obowiązki, ale był również mężczyzną wiecznie poszukującym wiedzy.

– Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że zda sobie sprawę, że jest sam? Jesteś tutaj, prawda?

Jego uśmiech stał się tak szeroki, że był prawie szpecący.

– Co myślisz?

Stephen zwinął dłoń w pięść. Został wyzwany i najgorsze było to, że to docenił. Życie byłoby inaczej takie nudne. Jak miał się rozwijać, jeśli nie było nikogo, z kim mógłby stanąć w szranki? To nie tak, że Loki mógłby to zrobić, ale przynajmniej Stephen był zaintrygowany. Skupiając się na sygnaturach energii w pokoju, Stephen był gotów założyć się o swój płaszcz, że Loki tutaj był. Z nim w tym pokoju. 

Myślę, że nigdy nie przeszedłeś przez drugi portal i chcę wiedzieć, jak to zrobiłeś. Loki wyrzucił dramatycznie ręce w powietrze.  
– Magia!  
Trochę więcej precyzji, proszę. Rzuciłem go prosto na ciebie.

– Naprawdę?

Ten dupek zdecydowanie się dobrze bawił, co było prawdopodobnie jedynym powodem, dlaczego jeszcze nie zniknął. 

– Tak, tak zrobiłem, bo natychmiast okazałeś wrogość, kiedy przeleciałeś przez pierwszy portal. 

Loki zachichotał. Był taki pełen radości. Jak małe dziecko, co tylko jeszcze bardziej zagotowało krew Stephena. Nabijał się z niego. 

– Co jest takie zabawne? 

W przeciągu sekundy uśmiech zniknął, a twarz Lokiego była zniekształcona przez złość i frustrację. Podniósł swój głos tak jak to zrobił parę minut temu. 

– Spadałem przez pół godziny!

Gdy tylko słowa opuściły usta Lokiego, zaczął się śmiać. Niemal spadając ze stołu.

To się rzadko kiedy zdarzało Stephenowi. Nie, nigdy. Niemniej jednak Stephen czuł się kompletnie ogłupiały w tej chwili. Co się właśnie stało? Czyżby Loki stracił resztki rozumu? Słodka satysfakcja, którą odczuwał Stephen, gdy uwięził Lokiego między portalami, wyparowała. Jak Loki może być tak obrzydliwie wesoły z nagłego, gdy przed chwilą był uosobieniem czystej frustracji? Czy to możliwe, że bawił się ze Stephenem? Lub to Loki odstawiał scenę? 

– Przepraszam, poniosło mnie.

Loki nawet otarł łzy, tak mocno się śmiał.

– Po prostu... Poważnie? Ja sam sprawiłem, że jedna z najpotężniejszych istot we wszystkich dziewięciu wymiarach uwierzyła, że była bezdomną osobą na Midgardzie. Przez dwa lata. Więc tak, oczywiście, że nie potrafię wyjść z twojej małej portalowej pułapki. Byłby tak zupełnie zagubiony i nieporadny. Tak siak, oby następnym razem poszło ci lepiej. Loki mrugnął do niego, zeskakując ze stołu. 

– Och, i zanim odejdę... Mały prezent na pożegnanie.

Loki wykonał drobny gest dłonią i cały pokój zamienił się w szeroką, niekończącą się pustynię. Stephen poczuł, że słońce zaczyna go piec i ta iluzja naprawdę robiła wrażenie. Nie tak, że miał zamiar to przyznać.

– A co z zabawą dziecka? Wydostałem się z twojego. Teraz ty wydostań się z mojej. Baw się dobrze.

Nadal się uśmiechając, Loki pomachał i zniknął. Stephen jęknął. Dobra, najwyższy czas zniszczyć iluzję. Przynajmniej pozbył się Lokiego. 

***

Ujmując to delikatnie – Stephen był wkurzony. Czuł się bardziej niż poniżony. Dwa dni. Zajęło mu dwa dni, aby zniszczyć iluzję i jeśli Stephen miał być zupełnie szczery, musiał przyznać, że iluzja sama się rozpadła. Nikt nie miał się o tym dowiedzieć, nigdy. 

Nad tematem miała się zalec całkowita cisza.

Za wyjątkiem tego, że Stephen chciał wiedzieć, jak Loki to zrobił. Niektóre rzeczy się nigdy nie zmieniają, prawda? Już w szkole Stephen nie był w stanie znieść nikogo, kto był w czymś lepszy niż on i nie przestał, dopóki nie dowiedział się, co robił inaczej. Zawsze miał potrzebę prześcignięcia wszystkich i nawet wtedy nie był zadowolony. 

Zatem ten asgardzki czarodziej tworzył lepsze iluzje niż Stephen. W porządku, Stephen mógł nad tym popracować. To, czego nie mógł znieść był fakt, że zajęło mu całe dwa dni, by się w niej wydostać. Dlaczego nikt o tym nie mówił? 

Cóż, Stephen był zadowolony z tego, ale dlaczego Loki był traktowany jak czarny charakter tygodnia, kiedy potrafił stworzyć... To. Stephen przyznał niechętnie sam przed sobą, że poważnie go zlekceważył. I Stephen był jedyną osobą, przez którą miał zamiar się do tego przyznać. 

W każdym razie, Stephen nie spocznie, dopóki nie znajdzie sposobu tworzenia tak rozległej i elastycznej iluzji. Och i może jeszcze spróbuje dostać w swoje ręce niebezpiecznego maga, który nadal znajdował się na Ziemi. Co było najprawdopodobniej winą Stephena. 

Musiały być pewne priorytety... 

Po całym tygodniu nieudanych prób Stephen postanowił sięgnąć po drastyczne środki. Nie mógł wyrzec się niesamowitej satysfakcji, kiedy zajęło mu tylko kilka chwil medytacji i skoncentrowania, by znaleźć znowu Lokiego. 

Co do kurwy nędzy ten koleś robił w Brazylii? 

Sytuacja zdecydowanie się wyjaśniła, kiedy Stephen przeszedł przez portal. Taras luksusowej rezydencji na wzgórzu. Cudowny, zapierający dech w piersiach widok na plażę i miasto z białych domów. Po jego prawej był basen z widokiem na linię horyzontu, po jego lewej parę przytulnych foteli wypoczynkowych i kanap. Przed swoim wypadkiem Stephen był obrzydliwie bogatym mężczyzną, ale to było coś, o czym nawet nie śnił. To było tego typu śmieszne bogactwo, które nie mogło być zdobyte legalnie. 

Rozglądając się, Stephen zauważył kobiety, które wyglądały, jakby wyskoczyły z hiphopowego teledysku czy magazynu Playboya. Większość z nich była zrobiona, ale Stephen nie był tutaj, aby dawać im rady dotyczące ich chirurgów kosmetycznych. Stephen był tutaj dla faceta w średnim wieku z masą włosów, który leżał wygodnie na leżaku. Miał w dłoni kolorowego drinka, a jedna z modelek masowała jego ramiona. 

Stephen chciał się zabić na ten widok. Niektórzy ludzie naprawdę nie mieli wstydu.  
– Poważnie? To właśnie robisz w wolnym czasie?  
Nagle uwaga dziewczyn zwróciła się na niego i kilka z nich w zasadzie zapiszczało. Jak igły wchodzące do mózgu Stephena. Jakim cudem ludziom mogły podobać się takie kobiety? 

Och i były bronie wycelowane w Stephena. Zatem zdecydowanie to był nielegalny interes. Tamci najęci przestępcy naprawdę wyglądali jak wyjęcie z taniego filmu klasy B. 

Mężczyzna spojrzał na Stephena z komicznie wielkimi oczami i zaczął krzyczeć po portugalsku i Stephen wywrócił oczami.

Och, proszę, nie ośmieszaj się. Nie mam na to czasu. Skończysz z tym? Miałeś swoją... zabawę.

Stephen skrzywił się na te słowo, spoglądając na kobiety w strojach kąpielowych.  
Więcej krzyków po portugalsku i Stephen uniósł tylko jedną brew w ogromnym oczekiwaniu.

W końcu łysy facet przestał gadać i westchnął dramatycznie. W porządku, i tak zaczynałem się nudzić.

Przepych zsunął się z niego w pięknym blasku zielonego, złotego światła. Stephen nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko podziwiać tego finezję. Nie było mowy, żeby miał to pokazać. 

Loki miał szeroki uśmiech i teraz dziewczyny zdecydowanie krzyczały, bo facet, wokół którego się zebrały, zamienił się w zupełnie inną osobę. Jednak zdecydowanie bardziej atrakcyjną. 

Teraz wszystkie bronie były skierowane na niego i dziewczyny się od niego odsunęły. Były portugalskie krzyki, najemnicy prawdopodobnie chcieli wiedzieć, co się stało z jego szefem. Loki nie dbał o to, splótł ręce za głową, wyglądając za zupełnie zadowolonego.

– Nareszcie udało ci się wydostać z pustyni?

W porządku, jeśli najemnicy po prostu go zastrzelą...

Krzyki stały się głośniejsze i niektórzy faceci zaczęli się przybliżać, więc Loki wykonał niewielki ruch ręką i wszystkie bronie zamieniły się w wijące się węże. Wszyscy najemnicy upuścili je w szoku i byli prawdopodobnie źle opłacanie, bo natychmiast uciekli. Jedna z skąpo odzianych kobiet musnęła płaszcz Stephena, kiedy przebiegła obok niego w swoich obcasach. 

Po obróceniu się w jej stronę, Stephen spojrzał z powrotem na Lokiego, a jego twarz wyrażała obrzydzenie. 

– To był cios poniżej pasa. Nawet jak na ciebie. 

Loki uniósł brew i zdawał się dopiero po chwili zdać sprawę, co czego Stephen się odnosił.

– Och, one? Obawiam się, że muszę rozczarować twoje oczekiwania. To naprawdę nie mój typ. 

Ten koleś miał czelność mrugnąć do Stephena.  
– Urocze... Naprawdę.  
Powoli wstając z leżaka, Loki przeciągnął się.  
– Więc przybyłeś tutaj, żeby oddać mnie w ręce sprawiedliwości? Powiedzieć mi, bym opuścił planetę? Wybacz, ale muszę cię rozczarować. Bardzo mi się tutaj podoba. Midgardczycy są tacy łatwi w oszukiwaniu. 

– Czy przestaniesz na chwilę gadać?– Zirytowany Stephen skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. – Nie mam zamiaru ci powiedzieć, byś odszedł. Dopóki nie wytłumaczysz mi, jak stworzyłeś iluzję pustyni. 

Tak, Stephen próbował brzmieć, jakby mu nie zależało, ale tak czy siak Loki nie miał zamiaru tego kupić. Bóg sapnął w zadziwieniu.

– Musiałem się przesłyszeć. Czy jest coś, czego Najwyższy Czarnoksiężnik już nie wie? 

– Słuchaj, jestem łaskawy. Powiesz mi, co chcę wiedzieć, a ja nie pojmę cię natychmiast i nie zabiorę do twojego brata. Pozwolę ci wałęsać się po Ziemi odrobinę dłużej. Pod nadzorem oczywiście. 

Uśmiechając się ostro, Loki zanucił.  
– Ty mi pozwolisz. Cóż, dziękuję za twoją łaskawość.  
Więc?  
– Wiesz, w sumie zaczynałem się w Brazylii nudzić. Do zobaczenia przy okazji. 

Loki rzeczywiście do niego mrugnął i Stephen nie mógł tego znieść. Czy asgardzki maniak naprawdę wierzył, że przyszedł tutaj nieprzygotowany? To było zdecydowanie oburzające. Nadal pracując jak chirurg, Stephen był niesamowicie dumny ze swojego wyczucia czasu i nie stracił tego daru. Stephen rzucił złoty pierścień stworzony ze swojej magii i owinął go wokół nadgarstków Lokiego w tej samej chwili, co bóg się przeteleportował. Myślał nawet, że mógł zobaczyć ogłupioną ekspresję Lokiego. 

Okej, to nie było tak dobre, jak zrozumienie sposobu tworzenia iluzji, ale Stephen nadal był z siebie bardzo zadowolony. To byłoby bardzo ciekawe, by zobaczyć jak Loki potrzebuje wydostać się z jego wyjątkowych, małych kajdanek. Cóż, przynajmniej były złote, a Loki zdawał się mieć gustować w wybornych rzeczach w życiu. Rozglądając się po raz kolejny Stephen skrzywił się zniesmaczony zanim otworzył portal, który zabrał go z powrotem do domu. 

***

Stephen porządnie się w nocy wyspał i był zajęty jedzeniem przyzwoitego śniadania, kiedy okno koło niego rozbiło się na tysiąc kawałków. Ile to było? 16 godzin? Nadal robiło wrażenie. Nie odkładając nawet kubka z kawę, Stephen uniósł brew i spojrzał na Lokiego, który patrzył się na niego szerokimi, złymi oczami. Wyglądał na kogoś, kogo dzieliły sekundy od krzyczenia o krwawym zabójstwie.

– Cóż, dlaczego sprawiłeś mi zaszczyt swoją wizytą?

Unosząc obie dłonie, Loki pokazał czerwone znaki wokół nadgarstków i Stephen powstrzymał siebie całą siłą woli, aby się nie uśmiechnąć czy nie poklepać po ramieniu. Dobra robota.

– Jak to zrobiłeś? 

Jego głos trząsł się z gniewu. Ten koleś ledwo nad sobą panował. To było naprawdę żenujące, a jednocześnie intrygujące.

– Wiesz, to co zawsze. Odrobina magii. Nie to, co moja sztuczka z portalem. 

Loki zaciskał zęby i wtedy jego cała poza się zmieniła, jakby ktoś wcisnął guzik. Jego postawa przestała być tak napięta, a jego zabójcza mina została zastąpiona czarującym i odrobinę za słodkim uśmiechem. Stephen przeżuwał kawałek tosta, kiedy Loki przyciągnął kolejne krzesło i usiadł obok niego.

– Może źle zaczęliśmy tę rozmowę. 

– My? 

– W porządku. Przepraszam za twoje okno. Lekceważącym gestem dłoni Loki pozbierał wszystkie szkła i lewitując nimi, złożył je w jedno. 

– Elegancka sztuczka. To tylko iluzja czy naprawdę naprawiłeś to, co zepsułeś? 

– Nie bądź niewdzięczny. – Loki pochylił się i skrzyżował nogi. – Przypuszczam, że zaproponujesz mi wymianę. Moja iluzja przeciwko twojej małej sztuczce z pierścieniami. 

Stephen miał nadzieję, że udawało mu się zachować obojętny wyraz twarzy.

– Czy naprawdę myślisz, że twoja magia robi takie wrażenie? 

– Cóż, zajęło ci dwa dni, żeby się wydostać... – Loki przygryzł język i obdarzył go obrzydliwym uśmieszkiem. Stephen już to znał. Spotkanie niesamowicie zdolnej osoby, która była tak obrzydliwie, ale nadal jakoś usprawiedliwienie arogancka zawsze miało ten dziwny wpływ na Stephena. Z drugiej strony czuł bardzo silną potrzebę trzaśnięcia twarzy Lokiego swoją ręką i jednocześnie trudno było mu zaprzeczyć, że lubił taki tupet Lubienie czegoś, co sprawiało, że chodził po ścianach. 

– Jestem pewien, że miałeś bardzo przyjemna noc, próbując wydostać się z kajdanek.

– Stephen zwrócił mu uwagę, a Loki zanucił. 

– Nie schlebiaj sobie. Wydostałem się. Racja? 

– Wydostałem się z iluzji. Więc może nie ma tutaj miejsca na żadną wymianę.

Loki zdawał się tym nie przejmować, zamiast tego miał na ustach ten wszechwiedzący uśmiech i Stephenowi to się wcale nie podobało. Tyle tylko, że w zasadzie to to lubił. 

– Cóż... Więc skoro nie ma mowy o wymianie... Dlaczego nadal mogę poruszać się swobodnie po Midgardzie, podczas gdy jesz śniadanie? Nie powinieneś...No nie wiem... Próbować mnie wysłać z powrotem do Asgardu? 

– Nie powinieneś próbować mnie zabić? 

Dźwięk, który wydał Loki można było uznać za oburzenie.

– To jest powszechne błędne przekonanie na mój temat. Nie jestem specjalnie zabójczą osobą. Miewam swoje chwile, ale te są raczej wyjątkiem niż regułą. 

Stephen czuł, że nie będzie miał z tego powodu kłopotów, siedzenie tutaj z Lokim było czymś fascynującym. Ponadto jeszcze nie próbował przejąć władzy nad światem i dlaczego Stephen miał się przejmować tym, że Loki podawał się za mafiosa przez tydzień? Szczerze wątpił, by Loki naprawdę zrobił szemrany interes, więc to była nawet dobra rzecz. 

– W takim razie jaką jesteś osobą, jeśli nie zabójczą? 

Oferując Stephenowi swój słodki uśmiech, Loki łaskawie wytłumaczył. 

– Niszczę innym reputację... I jestem złodziejem. 

Żeby udowodnić swój punkt widzenia, Loki wyciągnął znikąd jedną z książek Stephena i położył ją na stole.

– To była dobra lektura. Pomyślałem, że ją tobie zwrócę.

Nie, Stephen nie miał zamiaru dać mu satysfakcji. 

– Najwyższy czas, czekałem aż mi ją oddasz. 

Loki prychnął specjalnie. 

– Nawet nie zauważyłeś, że zniknęła. 

– Tak, zauważyłem. Po prostu nie zawracam sobie głowy detalami.

– Książka zawierająca sekrety jak ciągnąć za sznurki rzeczywistości jest dla ciebie detalem? Twoja wiedza musi być bezgraniczna, skoro jesteś już taki arogancki.

Loki popisywał się swoich wyszczerzem, a Stephen zaczynał być poważnie zirytowany. W porządku, jeśli Loki chciał być małą suką, Stephen mógł zrobić to samo i jeszcze więcej. 

– Najwyższy Czarnoksiężnik, wiesz? Jest w nazwie.

Loki uniósł jedną perfekcyjną i jeszcze bardziej protekcjonalną brew.

– Najwyższy. Urocze. Jeśli pracujesz naprawdę ciężko, może któregoś dnia staniesz się uczniem boga.

– Boga czego? Kłamstwa? Czy wszystkie boskie moce były już zajęte? Jak ogień, woda, trzęsienia ziemi, błyskawica i piorun? Wszystko, czego potrzebujesz to zadzwonić dzwonkiem do drzwi i szybko uciec. Wybacz, że nie jestem pod wrażeniem.

– Chociaż Stephen nie był już głodny, to sięgnął po kolejną kromkę chleba i zaczął rozsmarowywać na niej miód. To sprawiało, że wyglądał o wiele bardziej swobodnie i lekceważąco, kiedy jadł podczas tej rozmowy. 

Trzeba było oddać Lokiemu to, że robił świetną robotę w niepokazywaniu, jak bardzo wkurzony teraz był, ale jego brwi uniosły się odrobinę. Już nie tak protekcjonalnie. 

– Masz rację, nie mogę zaoferować ci wody czy trzęsień ziemi. Błyskawica i piorun to elegancki sposób na popisy. Jednak ogień... – Loki uniósł dłoń i Stephen poczuł dreszcz zaintrygowania i grozy, gdy prawdziwe zielone płomienie zatańczyły na jego palcach. – Mogę zaoferować. Bo jest chaotyczny. Tak jak ja. Kiedy wydostanie się z mojej ręki, nie można nad nim zapanować. 

Pięć różnych płomieni podróżowało wzdłuż dłoni Lokiego, kształtując jeden wielki. Płonął powoli. To był raczej piękny widok. Stephen nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że był pod wrażeniem takiego pięknego i wspaniałego pokazu magii. Gdyby tylko na chwilę mogli zignorować fakt, że byli po dwóch różnych stronach i szalone oczy Lokiego, mieliby wiele tematów do rozmowy. 

Stephen nie skończył nawet myśli, kiedy Loki wyrzucił kulę ognia za ramię. 

– Ups. 

Tak, teraz był najwyższy czas, aby rozbić swoją pięść o twarz Lokiego. 

Co za wstyd. Obawiam się, że muszę teraz iść. Do zobaczenia.

– Loki mrugnął jeszcze raz, zanim zniknął i Stephen westchnął. Zielony ogień rozprzestrzeniał się, docierając do jednej z półek i Stephen zapragnął, by mógł przeżyć chociaż jeden dzień bez kogoś niszczącego jego własność. Szybko otwierając portal, Stephen wysłał ogień prosto na Ocean Atlantycki. 

Teraz Stephen musiał sprawdzić książki. 

***

Alarm włączył się w środku nocy i Stephen nie zawracał sobie głowy przebraniem w swoje normalne ubrania, bo czuł, że jego dres i t-shirt miały Lokiego rozdrażnić. Wchodząc do biblioteki, Stephen z całej siły próbował się nie roześmiać. 

Loki był uwięziony w złotej klatce z energii, która znajdowała się tuż przed książkami. Bóg miał ramiona skrzyżowane na piersi i miał grymas niezadowolenia. 

– Tanie sztuczki? Poważnie? 

– Zadziałała. Racja? Klatka całkiem ci pasuje. 

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że wyjdę stąd w mniej niż pięć minut? 

– W porządku. Będę patrzył na zegarek.

– Zanim usiadł, Stephen wziął książkę i zaczął ją czytać, podczas gdy Loki chciał wydostać się z klatki. Pięć minut minęło szybko i Stephen czekał kolejne dziesięć zanim dał znać Lokiemu do zrozumienia, że paskudnie sobie radził.

– W końcu, nadal szokująco łatwo cię uwięzić. 

Loki posłał mu zabójcze spojrzenie i kontynuował przyciskanie swoich zielonych, lśniących rąk do złotej energii. Powodzenia z tym. 

– Wiesz co? Zadzwonię do Thora, żeby cie odebrał.  
– Nie odważyłbyś się!  
– Jasne, że tak. 

Stephen kontynuował lekturę i od czasu do czasu przyglądał się bezowocnym próbom Lokiego, które były naprawdę bardzo zabawne. Po godzinie to zaczęło być smutne. 

– Mógłbym ci pomóc, jeśli chcesz podzielić się ze mną paroma detalami na temat iluzji. 

–Prędzej bym umarł niż nauczył śmiertelnika!

– Dla mnie to w porządku.

Wzruszając ramionami, Stephen zwrócił swoja uwagę na książkę i Loki warknął. Kolejna godzina minęła, dopóki Stephen był wystarczająco łaskawy, aby zaoferować Lokiemu szansę. Minęły już dwie i pół godziny. To się robi dosyć żenujące. 

Kładąc ręce na biodrach, Loki skinął głową. 

– Zgadzam się. Poważnie siebie ośmieszasz, bo nadal nie zauważyłeś. 

– Co? 

Stephen miał ledwo zauważyć uśmiech na twarzy Lokiego, zanim bóg zniknął w zielonym świetle. Nie tylko on, cała klatka. Dla odmiany Loki pojawił się na krześle naprzeciw Stephena ze stopami na stole i książką w ręku. 

To zdecydowanie spowodowało w nim mieszane uczucia. Stephen czuł się wściekły i podekscytowany jednocześnie. Kolejna i iluzja i znowu się na nią nabrał. Nie było to jednak wcale żenujące, bo Loki wykonał naprawdę dobrą robotę.

– Jak długo tutaj siedzisz? 

– Dwie i pół godziny.

Wymruczał Loki spokojnie, przewracając kartkę. 

– Tak, jasne, bzdura. Jak długo tu siedzisz?

Stephen powtórzył pytanie, ponieważ nie było mowy, by Loki natychmiast wydostał się ze swojej klatki. Nie była idealna, ale Stephen sam ją stworzył. Loki zdecydowanie utknął tam na pewien czas. 

Nie odpowiadając, Loki wzruszył ramionami, nadal pochłonięty książką. 

– Jeśli zdołasz się przyznać, jak długo tak utknąłeś, może będę skłonny przyznać się, że sztuczka, którą odstawiłeś była... Dosyć imponująca.

Cóż, to było trudne, ale udało mu się zdobyć uwagę Lokiego.

Loki powoli odłożył książkę i wtedy skrzyżował obronnie ramiona na piersi.

– Okej... Czytałem może przez... 10 minut. Materiał energii był dosyć gruby i upleciony z uwagą, to wymagało wysiłku, by ją rozerwać. 

Nucąc z zadowoleniem, Stephen zauważył lekko wstrząśnięty, że czuł się dumny, słysząc innego czarnoksiężnika chwalącego jego pracę. Normalnie niczyj odzew nie wprawiał go w takie samopoczucie. Jedyna opinia, która Stephena interesowała była jego własna. Cóż, Loki wiedział, o czym mówił, więc to by było na tyle.

– To również chyba była raczej imponująca iluzja.

To, co nastąpiło potem, była raczej przyjemna cisza. Jak szybko jeden z nich zamierzał ją zrujnować? 

– Twoja biblioteka raczej robi wrażenie. Jak na śmiertelnika. 

W ustach Lokiego to był komplement, więc Stephen nie zamierzał być o to dupkiem. 

– Dziękuję. Sekcja o telepatii ma jednak pewne braki. 

Loki skinął głową na zgodę i Stephen czekał tylko na konfrontację. 

– Znam bibliotekę w Álfheimr, która posiada raczej imponującą liczbę tomów poświęconą tej dziedzinie. Jeśli nie będziesz spróbował zakłuć mnie w kajdanki lub mnie uwięzić, mógłbym cię tam zabrać. 

To było zaskakujące, ale Stephen był bardzo chętny, by rozwinąć bibliotekę. Ponadto jego wiedza o telepatii była szokująco ograniczona. Co mogło być bardzo przydatne w radzeniu sobie z Lokim. Czy podróżowanie z nim do innego wymiaru, by zobaczyć bibliotekę brzmiało naprawdę tak atrakcyjnie? 

Tak, brzmiało.

– Czy planujesz kraść bezcenne książki i użyć mnie jako swojego wspólnika?

Uśmiechając się przebiegle, Loki znowu wzruszył ramionami.

– Zdecyduję, kiedy się tam dostaniemy. Jesteś zainteresowany?

To zdecydowanie brzmiało, jak jedna z najbardziej ekscytujących rzeczy od długiego czasu. 

– Jasne, ale jestem głodny. Możemy mieć najpierw kolację? Znasz dobrą restaurację na Álfheimr?

Lekko zmieszany Loki potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, oni tylko jedzą zielone i żółte liście. Nie ma nawet przypraw.

– Co za wstyd. Tak się składa, że znam świetną restaurację ze stekami na końcu ulicy. Zgaduję, że nie jesteś wegetarianinem. Jak to brzmi? 

Loki uśmiechnął się. 

– Jak randka. Chodźmy.


End file.
